The invention relates to a distributor device, in particular for a chemical analysis arrangement, having at least two plate-like housing parts which lie against each other with respective contact faces, wherein in the contact face of at least one housing part there is provided at least one channel that is covered by the other housing part.
In a known distributor device of that kind, (U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,526), one housing part is in the form of a base plate with a rigid surface, whilst the other housing part is in the form of a flexible cover plate. The cover plate is clamped to the base plate by means of a steel plate. A clamping device which is arranged at the circumference of the base plate and the steel plate is provided for that purpose.
For many chemical analyses, it is necessary for the volume of the channel to correspond relatively accurately to a predetermined value, because the channel volume influences the amount of a fluid that is used in an analysis. In particular, the accuracy becomes increasingly important, the smaller are the volumes of the media to be analyzed.
In the case of the above-mentioned distributor device, the cross-sections of the channel or the channels are poorly defined. These cross-sections are dependent substantially on the force with which the steel plate is pressed against the base plate. This force can be rendered uniform over the entire area of the steel plate only with difficulty, however. There is a risk, for example, that the force will be larger at the clamping points than at other points. There must nevertheless be a certain application force, because otherwise it could no longer be possible to ensure tight sealing of the individual channels.